


When Our Minds Betray Us

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: . . a tender brush with lips upon skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

He stood silent in the rain. It poured down his cheek and turned ruby as it collided with the blood that lay there silently. It cascaded down his body in a shower within the marks that mirrored his soul in teardrops that are red. 

 

In the distant dark that is all time. . when the stars come out to shine. . he waits on the outside. . until the moment ticks by. . that he can allow to be seen. . and become more than a soul demented within the blackened minutes that caused all that collide with another time.

 

He seemed a mural painted with time. . a monster created inside. . but all contains a weak straw. . and this one made known. . by a tender brush with lips upon skin.. that made him become alive.


End file.
